Rendición
by Mariasa
Summary: II Guerra Mundial, 8 de Septiembre de 1943. El Eje, en sus peores momentos, sufre un reves que afectara a todos: La rendicion de Italia. GerIta, UsUk y Espamano.


**Ficha Técnica**

**Autora: **Mariasa

**Título: **Rendición

**Serie:** Hetalia Axis Powers/ World Series

**Paring**: Ludwig x Feliciano [Alemania x Norte de Italia/ GerIta], ligero Arthur x Alfred [Inglaterra x América / USAxUK] y Lovino x Antonio [España x Italia del Sur / Espamano]

**Categoría: **K+

**Nota de la Autora**: Quizás los fans de la serie noten demasiado OC en algunos personajes. La determinación de Feliciano, el estado cruel de Arthur (aunque él lo es varias veces), el saber estar de Alfred (Sabe comportarse cuando la situación lo requiere)… Pero me gustaría transmitir y ceñirme a los hechos acontecidos durante este periodo histórico, aparte de sus personalidades plasmadas por el genial Himaruya

**Disclamer: **Los hechos en los que se basa esta historia son reales.

La rendición del reino de Italia ante el frente Aliado por parte del gobierno de _Pietro Badoglio_ es verídica, lo que propicio que los alemanes inmediatamente tomaran el control de Roma y el norte de Italia, establecen un régimen fascista títere bajo el mando de _Mussolini_.

La caída de las tropas Alemanas (en primer lugar ante los aliados occidentales y poco más tarde, ante los soviéticos) no coincide cronológicamente con la rendición de Italia, pero la narración lo cambia ligeramente para que se acople con las personalidades y los sentimientos de los países retratados en la serie "Hetalia Axis Powers"

* * *

><p><strong>Rendición<strong>

_**Segunda Guerra Mundial. 8 de septiembre de 1943**_

* * *

><p><em>El ejército de las tropas Aliadas avanzaba inexorable, venciendo poco a poco las defensas del Eje, el cual día a día se debilitaba más. Alemania e Italia comb<em>_atían codo con codo, mientras que Japón se ocupaba de la zona Oriental. Ludwig y Feliciano se encontraban en una situación verdaderamente nefasta, rodeada de las tropas de los Aliados (Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia y gran parte del ejército Ch__ino), aislada y sin tener noticas de su compañero Nipón._

_La situación era cada vez más delicada, los nervios se sentían a flor de piel a cada minuto._

_O más bien, eso es lo que tendría que suceder en circunstancias normales…_

— **¡Que HERMOSO día hace! —** Feliciano grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su voz resonara por el bosque, produciendo un molesto sonido de eco. Una mano salió, enérgica, de entre los matorrales, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él**— Veeeeee, Ludwig…**

—**Solamente tranquilízate, Fe****liciano…—** La voz del Alemán empiezo a sonar un poco desesperada. Apreciaba a su mejor amigo como un tesoro incalculable, pero… Era en esos momentos en los que el mismo lo estrangularía con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro que corrían?** —Escúchame… ¡Te digo que me escuches! —** Lo agarro con fuerza de los hombros, tratando que entendiera sus palabras** —Estamos en un momento crítico. Los Aliados están cerca, demasiado… Además, hemos perdido toda comunicación con Kiku… Esto no es nada ****bueno, Feliciano… ¡Por eso debes estar callado y alerta! ¿Entendido? No estamos de excursión…**

—**Veeeee… ¡Si, capitán! —** El gesto de buen soldado que Feliciano le dirigió hizo que este esbozara media sonrisa** —Pero… hace un día tan bueno… ¡Es una pena que ten****gamos que estar escondidos! **-Comento con pena, derrumbándose contra el suelo, cerca de su amigo alemán.

—**No tienes remedio**…**—** Ludwig se llevó una mano a la cara, mirando de reojo a su compañero, el cual aunque ya sentado sobre la hierba, estaba haciendo ruidos raros, jugando con las ramas caídas de los arboles** — Feliciano, sigues siendo demasiado ruidoso…**

—**Veeee… Ludwig, si no hago algo, me aburro ¡Salgamos de este bosque y vayamos a comer algo!**

— **¡Te dije que no gritaras! Maldita sea Feliciano, tu nunca…— **El alemán se silenció al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba Feliciano, con los ojos cerrados con delicadeza y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Aparto la vista ante aquello, algo molesto y sonrojado** —No te entiendo… ¿No tienes miedo de que nos encuentren? Es****tamos en inferioridad numérica y… —**Comenzó a decir con tono autoritario y serio, observando como Feliciano se volvía a poner de pie y caminaba a su alrededor, con un compás musical que solamente el parecía escuchar.

—**No volveré a repetirte que te sientes—** Murmuro entre dientes, poniéndose de pie y agarrándole del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse** —Feliciano…**

— **¡No tengo miedo! —** Sonrió el italiano, dándose la vuelta con rapidez, acercándose al cuerpo de su amigo con los brazos extendidos, como queriendo abrazar. Ludwig esbozo una sonrisa, sintiéndose derrotado un instante por la actitud optimista de Feli. Realmente, nunca había conocido a nadie como él…** — ¡No mientras estemos juntos, Ludwig! Mientras estés conmigo sé que las cosas saldrán…**

Un disparo sonó rasgando los murmullos de la naturaleza, ahogando la última palabra de Feliciano, que murió en su boca, junto a un jadeo ahogado.

— **¿Feli…? ¡Feliciano! — ** Ludwig busco la mirada del moreno, pero este había bajado los ojos hacia su pecho, el cual estaba agujereado y comenzaba a sangrar a borbotones, manchando la camisa del joven a un paso alarmante**— ¡FELICIANO! — **Grito, desesperado, sintiendo el cuerpo de este cayendo sobre el suyo. Lo agarro con ambas manos, mientras su mente no paraba de gritarle que tenía que agarrarlo y ponerlo a salvo. La desesperación empezó matarlo cuando vio que los ojos perdidos y vidriosos de Feliciano buscando los suyos, perdiendo paulatinamente su brillo característico…

—**Ludwig…. — **Susurro este, sonriendo, a pesar de todo** — Esta… ¿E****stas bi…?**

—**Cállate, no desperdicies fuerzas… ¡Joder, no cierres los ojos, Feliciano! Mírame... ¡Mírame!— ** Espeto el rubio, viendo como los ojos de su compañero empezaba a cerrarse** —Mierda…**

Un segundo disparo rasgo el aire. Y un tercero. Un cuarto… Ludwig los sintió impactar todos contra su cuerpo, derribándolo por completo. Rápidamente sintió el dolor haciendo mella en todo su ser, ahogándolo y haciéndolo gritar una multitud de blasfemias, pero por encima de todo, busco con desesperación a Feliciano, que había caído junto a él. Por suerte, todas las balas habían sido para él y el joven moreno no había sufrido más disparos.

—**Fe…Fe….Feliciano…estas…—** Comenzó a decir, pero un quinto disparo estallo, colisionando de nuevo contra su ya magullado cuerpo y finalmente, cerró los ojos contra su voluntad, derrotado. Antes de caer en la más profunda de las inconsciencias, solamente podía pensar en el cuerpo del muchacho que había a su lado, y en si estaría bien a pesar del único golpe de bala que había recibido…

—**Deberías tranquilizarte ~Aru… Esta perfectamente…**

— **¿¡Que mierda es estás diciendo! ¡El trato era que…!**

—**El trato era que tu hermano no sufriría ningún daño, ¿cierto?**

— **¿Entonces qué significa esa herida****? ¡Dime, maldito estúpido!—** Una voz sonaba más fuerte que el resto, estridente, malhumorada…

—**Si él no se la pasara revoloteando alrededor de Ludwig de tal manera, no hubiéramos tenido ese problema a la hora de disparar…**

—**Veras, jejeje… Es que Feliciano se**** puso delante y entonces…**

— **¡Ahórrate tus explicaciones, maldito yanqui! Fallasteis, disparasteis a mi hermano cuando el único objetivo era…**

—**Veee~~…**

Feliciano abrió pesadamente los ojos, con gran lentitud. La cabeza le dolía y sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho, que lo ahogaba. Jadeante, se incorporó con gestos lentos, encontrándose con una multitud de ojos que lo observaban curiosos, al mismo tiempo que el parloteo que había estado resonando a su alrededor se detuvo por completo. Feliciano soltó un gemido ahogado, y asustado, intento retroceder lentamente. Yao e Iván lo miraban desde un rincón oscuro, con los ojos brillantes. Francis simplemente mantenía cortos contactos visuales con él, escondiendo el rostro, sin observan con detenimiento al muchacho. Alfred se encontraba sentado en una silla a horcajadas, cerca de él y Arthur era el único que esbozaba una gran sonrisa, mientras lo observaba con sorna. Los Aliados por completo estaban allí, frente él, lo que hizo que empezara a incomodarse. Qué…._ ¿Qué hab__ía pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y...?_

Finalmente, se encontró con los únicos ojos que lo miraban con fervor y alivio, mezclados con una chispa de enfado característica de ellos, y gimió con los brazos extendidos hacia esta mirada, en un intento de pedir ayuda y de tratar de comprender qué diablos hacia su hermano en una habitación, rodeado de los enemigos, todos mirándolo inquisitivamente. Pero lo que importaba es que Lovino estaba allí, aunque fuera con los ojos medio llorosos y las mejillas coloradas. En un salto casi frenético, el napolitano se tiro sobre su hermano, ansioso.

—**Veneciano… —** Susurro, con preocupación y enfado** — ¿Estas bien...?**

—**Está perfectamente—** Contesto cortante Arthur, anticipándose al joven, regalándole una mirada despectiva al mayor de los italianos** —La herida no será más que una simple molestia, no corre ningún peligro… No tienes que preocuparte…**

—**Cállate de una vez, bastardo cejudo… Todo es culpa tuya...— **Mascullo entre dientes Lovino, agarrando a su hermano de las manos y asiéndolo con fuerza, sin quitarle los ojos de encima** —Veneciano, ven…— **Su voz sonaba demasiado suave y dulce para la situación en la que se encontraban, pero quizás ver a su hermano pequeño herido de bala y con un fuerte traumatismo lo había ablandado ligeramente** —Ve****n conmigo.**

—**Veee… Lovi…— **Comenzó a murmurar el muchacho, completamente confuso y con ganas de echarse a llorar por el dolor de las heridas abiertas y aun frescas, cuando de repente recordó el disparo de bala y la aterradora oscuridad que había venido después de eso. Gimió de nuevo, agarrando con fuerza las manos de su hermano, haciendo el vano intento de levantarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en una sala rodeada con celdas** — ¿Dónde… estamos…?—** Pregunto en voz baja, escrutando con la mirada a su alrededor, cuando sus ojos se toparon con un bulto gigantesco en la única celda ocupada, el cual tembló levemente. Al enfocarlos, reconoció a la persona que había confundido con un bulto. Debajo de las ropas rotas, los golpes y las manchas de sangre fresca...estaba él.

Ludwig.

Gimió más fuerte, sin poder comprender que hacia él allí, en aquella celda, en esa posición, en aquellas condiciones…_ ¡Era… era imposible_! Ante su gemido, el bulto se movió un poco más, dándole la oportunidad de escrutar el rostro de su mejor amigo, el cual se presentaba bastante hinchado, y con sangre ya seca decorándole gran parte de la cara. Aun así, este le dirigía una media sonrisa a Feliciano con una entereza asombrosa, como si aquella situación no fuera espeluznante.

— **¿Qué ha… por**** qué...?— **No era capaz de balbucear siquiera una pregunta coherente, la sala empezaba a darle vueltas. Lovino lo agarro mientras Arthur, después de chasquear la lengua, se acercó a los dos con gesto altanero.

—**Es sencillo, Feliciano. Hemos capturado a Ludw****ig. Pero tú estás fuera de esto. Tu hermano firmo hace horas un tratado de rendición ante los Aliados por parte de Italia. A partir de ahora, habéis pasado a ser una parte cobeligerante de las fuerzas Aliadas… Tus fuerzas bélicas ahora nos ayudaran. Estas ****fuera de la guerra, del Eje y de las consecuencias que ello conlleva... — **Arthur se giró con gesto de hastío hacia Lovino, que lo miraba con desprecio** — ¿Está todo bien así, señor?**

—**Cobe… ¿qué?¿Rendición?— **El joven italiano no comprendía la mayoría de parloteo que Arthur le estaba dirigiendo, estaba más bien centrado en el intenso dolor del pecho, que se incrementaba a pasos gigantescos cada vez que miraba hacia el interior de la celda, y en el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza al desmayarse.

—**Vámonos, ****Feliciano…—** Murmuro Lovino, sin contestar al inglés y sin mirar a nadie más. Volvio a tirar del cuerpo de su hermano, consiguiendo que este se pusiera completamente de pie. Suspirando, hizo el amago de comenzar a caminar y que su pequeño hermano se moviera, pero Feliciano simplemente lo miro, aún con cara embobada y de no comprender bien la situación. El mayor pego un pequeño bufido, y cerrando los ojos, se pidió a sí mismo un poco de tolerancia. Por él, aunque solo fuera esta vez. Suavizo sus nervios y su voz, para hacer las cosas más sencillas **—Salgamos de aquí, tiene que verte alguien…**

—**Vee… ¿Qué…? Her…hermano, que… No puedo… no… irme… ¿Y él…?**

— **¿Qué acaso no escuchaste? Nos vamos, tú no tienes nada más que ver con esto**…**—** Gruño Lovino, sin poder contenerse todo lo que hubiera querido y tirando con fuerza de Feliciano, que seguía sin moverse, aun sin ser muy consciente de lo que ocurría.

—**Que… que no tengo que… Veee…— **Feliciano, miro al suelo durante unos segundos para acto seguido girar su cabeza, mirando a Ludwig intensamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía** — ¿¡Que! Veee, pero, pero...Fratello, ¿Por qué?**

—**Feliciano, no podrías ser más estúpido…— **El napolitano, sin piedad, trataba de arrastrarlo, mientras este poco a poco empezaba a oponer resistencia, comenzando a comprender la situación y lo que quería hacer su hermano mayor.

—**No… Fratello, no… Espera, no… ¡Ludwig!—** Chillo Feliciano, entendiendo que lo que quería hacer Lovino era sacarlo de aquella habitación y alejarlo de la zona de las celdas… De donde se encontraba Ludwig. El pequeño grito hizo que todo el grupo de los Aliados lo miraran con una mezcla de entendimiento y pena. Sabían que aquel pobre muchacho era el punto más débil del Eje, pero aquello no restaba que había sido su enemigo… Alguien del que no debían sentir lastima** —Ludwig, yo… ¡No quiero irme! ¡No sin él!—** Espeto, mirando de reojo a las fuerzas Aliadas, que le retiraron la mirada sin dar ni un ápice de debilidad en su decisión.

—**Feliciano…— **Ludwig, cansado por los golpes recibidos, los disparos y las heridas abiertas, apenas podía mantenerse centrado en la conversación. Solamente sabía que escuchar la voz lastimosa y dañada de Italia le dolía…Sacando fuerzas de donde no le quedaban, intento incorporarse un poco para mirar al moreno** —Feliciano, márchate. Vete…**

—**¡No!— **El grito salió desgarrador de la garganta de este, impactando en los oídos y en el corazón del rubio, que cerró los ojos, como si le clavaran un puñal justo en el pecho** —¡No, no**** puedo irme, no!¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame Lovino! ¡Ludwig!¡Ludwig!— **Gimoteo el nombre de su mejor amigo con desesperación, mientras Lovino tiraba de él, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de poder controlarlo** —Ludwig…— **Las lágrimas desbordaban por sus mejillas, sabiendo que si él hubiera sido más precavido, si no hubiera hecho tantas tonterías, si hubiera seguido las órdenes del alemán… Ellos no…El no… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, completamente devastado

"_Todo es mi culpa"_ La idea de ser el responsable que Ludwig estuviera así hacia que se odiara a sí mismo, se daba asco, no soportaba aquello… No podía pasarle. No de nuevo.

—**Vamos…—** Lovino trato de volver a tirar de su hermano, pero este estaba firmemente anclado al suelo, con los ojos perdidos en el suelo.

— **¿Qué**** van a hacer con él?—** Como un susurro, se escapó de sus labios lo que no paraba de pasarse por su mente.

—**Lo correspondiente, Feliciano—** Contesto cortante Yao, sin mirarlo, como si estuviera perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

— **¿Qué quie…?**

—**En toda guerr****a hay vencedores y vencidos. Y aquellos que vencen tienen que hacer pagar a los que han caído. Los crímenes de guerra no pueden dejarse pasar**...**— **Alfred era el único que miraba a Feliciano con algo que podría considerarse compasión, pero al igual que sus compañeros se mantenía a una distancia, sin dar pie a ningún tipo de marcha atrás.

— **¡Yo soy como él! Saben que yo...Yo hice lo mismo que él… ¡Si él se queda yo también! ¡Si tienen que castigar, castíguennos juntos! No puedo… ¡No quiero dejarlo solo! Her****mano, no…**

—**¡Veneciano! Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que me costó firmar ese armisticio, convencerlos de que tu…tu… ¡Cállate de una puñetera vez y vente conmigo!¡Me da igual ese macho patatas!**

—**¡NO!¡Ludwig!— **Los chillidos de Feli resonaban por toda la habitación, mientras extendía sus brazos a través la barrera que hacia Lovino con su propio cuerpo, como si aquello pudiera hacer algo a su favor, como si así pudiera salvar a su amigo de aquello que le esperaba** —¡LUDWIG! Por favor… Por favor…— **Las lágrimas seguían surcando el rostro del moreno, mientras aterrado miraba la cara completamente relajada del alemán, que lo observaba con un gesto que el italiano no supo identificar.

—**Sal de aquí, Feliciano… Es una orden…— **Murmuro entre dientes, con una mirada intensa para después bajarla, dejando de mantener el contacto con su amigo. _"Me odia" _Se repetía una y otra vez Feliciano, sintiéndose el ser más despreciable del planeta.

—**Ya es suficiente—** Iván se despegó del lado de Yao, acercándose a los hermanos** —Lo****vino, te aconsejo que saques a Feliciano de aquí de una vez por todas, o quizás volvamos a meterlo en la celda…— **Su voz fría y automática hizo que Feliciano se estremeciera. Su sentido común le pedía que escapara lejos, junto a Lovino, para ponerse a salvo, pero... Aquellos profundos y azules ojos que lo observaban desde la celda se lo impedían.

Sentía como su mundo parecía desmoronarse a su alrededor mientras Lovino tiraba de él. Aquello no podía estar pasando, Ludwig no podía estar tirado, ensangrentado, en aquella minúscula celda para prisioneros… Feliciano cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no seguir gritando, _¿Por qué todas las personas a las que amaba tenían que sufrir o desaparecer?_ El abuelo Roma, Sacro Imperio Romano…él** —No… ¡No le hagáis daño! ****Por favor…— **El italiano sentía cada vez el cuerpo más cansado, le herida le ardía, pero no quería dejarse llevar ni huir, rendirse ni dejar a Ludwig allí… **—Por favor…—** No podía fallarle a su capitán, su aliado…Su mejor amigo, su…**— "**_**S…shi…shinsei**__**Roma**_**"… —** Murmuro sollozando entre dientes, como en un suspiro, con los brazos extendidos hacia el alemán, con ambas mejillas infestadas en lágrimas y los ojos congestionados, hipando y jadeante por el esfuerzo de luchar contra su hermano.

El rubio alzo la cabeza, entre confundido y sorprendido, mirando a su ex compañero con miedo y tristeza, sin volver a dirigirle la palabra. No quería incentivar a su amigo a que siguiera resistiéndose a su hermano. No podía permitirse el lujo que ahora que Feliciano podía estar a salvo, hacer algo que cabreara a los Aliados y se pensaran su tratado.

—**Lovino… Lovino por favor…—** Las sollozos de súplica de Feliciano resonaban en la estancia, pero sus gestos empezaban a ser menos agresivos, debido al cansancio y a las heridas, lo que hacía que su hermano pudiera llevarlo a rastras con más facilidad, mientras le dirigía una fría mirada. Odiaba ver a su hermano entregarse con aquella pasión a salvar a aquel estúpido alemán que simplemente podía ocasionar problemas… _¡Lo odiaba, lo odiaba!_

Feliciano, desesperado, volvió a arremeter contra el cuerpo de su hermano, con renovadas energías, sacando a Lovino de sus pensamientos de desprecio hacia Ludwig.

—**Volveré… ¡Volveré a por ti! ¡Espérame Ludwig! Reorganizare a las tropas del norte, seguiré ****luchando, me desligare del Sur… ¡Hare lo que haga falta! —** Aquellas palabras sonaron como un balde agua fría en los oídos de Lovino, que se detuvo, mirando a su hermano con incredulidad, pero sin dejar de soltarlo, ni permitirle avanzar hacia las celdas.

— **¿Qué crees que estás diciendo, estúpido…?**

— **¡Lo hare! ¡Vee, juro que lo hare! ¡Ludwig, resiste! Regresare a por ti… ¡Te lo juro! —** La desesperación teñía su voz, mientras Lovino, entrando ya en un estado de desesperación, tiro de su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo ganar la partida y poder sacar a su "_fratello_" de allí.

Y luego el silencio. Después de que la voz de los italianos se perdiera, todo quedo en silencio. Ni siquiera un susurro, ni un murmuro. Solamente el jadeo de la respiración inconstante de Ludwig debido a los disparos…

—**Ya sé fue, Aru…—** Murmuro Yao, sacando la cara de entre las sombras y sin mirar a nadie, solamente a Iván, que después de haber amenazado a los hermanos, había vuelto a su lado.

—**Realmente, no pensé que fuera a ****costar tanto... —**Murmuro Francis acariciándose el pelo con gesto nervioso. Extrañamente, había estado callado y algo apartado durante toda la escena, como carcomido por un sentimiento de culpabilidad… quizás de volver a arrebatarle al pequeño Italiano algo que amaba.

—**Caballeros, ¿Hace falta que les recuerde las atrocidades que cometieron las gentes de "este" tipo? —** Arthur parecía el único impasible ante todo lo sucedido. Paso la mirada por todos sus compañeros y al no recibir ningún gesto de aprobación a modo de respuesta, puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado**— Ludwig merece un castigo en consecuencia a los actos de su nación—** Miro a su prisionero con desprecio, y después de escupir al suelo, se volvió al resto de los aliados **—En cuanto a Kiku, no creo que tar****de mucho en caer… Italia también sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos y de sus amistades, pero no de la misma manera por ese maldito papel… — **Gruño, mientras se dirigía con aspavientos hacia la puerta.

Un jadeo proveniente de la celda que había permanecido, hasta esos momentos, en silencio los saco a todos de sus pensamientos respecto al breve discurso del inglés. Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en Ludwig, quien había permanecido en sepulcral silencio de cara a sus verdugos durante todo aquello, pero…

— **¿Acaso Lovino no dijo que firmaron un armisticio? —** Exclamo en un chillido cargado de desperacion, tirándose contra los barrotes como una fiera, a pesar de las heridas. Se sentía furioso** —¡No puedes incumplirlo! Si se retiraron de la batalla, Italia ya n****o tiene nada que ver, por mucho que Feliciano diga lo…**

—**Esto es divertido, alemán… ¿Has perdido, definitivamente, y aun te sigues preocupando por ese pequeño ser? — **Arthur con cara diversión y riendo maliciosamente, se acercó a la celda, para examinar a Ludwig desde cerca** —Apuesto lo que fuera a que si pudieras, sufrirías todas las consecuencias dejando libre a Feliciano, ¿verdad?**

Ludwig apretó los puños, sin darle la satisfacción de contestarle, pero en los más profundo de su ser sabia la respuesta. Sí. Si estuviera en su mano, jamás dejaría que nadie ni nada hiciera daño a Feliciano…

Pero aun con su silencio, tanto Arthur como el resto de los Aliados sabían también su respuesta, todos la conocían. El inglés esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se volvía a alejar de la celda** —En ese caso, quizás uno de tus castigos sea que veas como sufre tu pequeño amigo tratando de ayudarte junto a su parte del país, ¿No crees?**

—**¡Arthur! ¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes atacar a Italia… Se rindieron... No pienso mancharme ****más las manos con gente inocente…**

—**Así es, se rindieron. Pero si como bien dijo Feliciano, reúne a las fuerzas del Norte y se vuelve a separar del resto de Italia… No habría ningún problema en atacar…— **La voz de Arthur se perdía mientras salía de la habitación, dejando al resto algo impactados por sus duras palabras. Todos estaban afectados por las consecuencias de la guerra, todos habían sufrido numerosas pérdidas, pero… Todo aquello les dolía tanto.

—**Hummm…— **Alfred se quedó un segundo mirando en dirección a donde yacía Ludwig, el cual se había cubierto la cara con las manos, como completamente devastado y acto seguido salió de la habitación con determinación, siguiendo el rastro de Arthur por los pasillos, hasta que le dio alcance **— ¿Desde cuando eres tan ****sádico, Arthur?— **Pregunto simplemente, viendo como sus palabras afectaban al inglés, que se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con rencor y rabia.

— **¿Eh? ¿Sádico dijiste? Jajajajaja, no te atrevas a repetirlo, yanqui… —** Se sacudió la chaqueta, claramente incómodo. Desvió la mirada del americano, no lo hacía realmente feliz que este lo hubiera seguido, quería estar solo** —Simplemente soy justo, quiero hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron… A mi gente, al mundo… Por todo…— **Apretó los puños con fuerza, mirando hacia el suelo, claramente incómodo.

—**Lo sé, Arthur. Sé que tienen que pagar… Sé que sufriste, pero no puedes…**

— **¡CALLATE, ALFRED! — **El ojiverdele dirigió una mirada cargada de veneno a su compañero, explotando. Escuchar al americano decir que lo entendía era la gota que colmaba ya su paciencia. Quería gritarle a Alfred todo lo que pensaba, de su rabia hacia su persona…**— ¡TU NO SABES NADA! ¡NADA! No estuviste aquí... ¿Realmente, cuantas pérdidas tienes de la Guerra? ¿Cuántas, joder, comparadas con las nuestras? Com****paradas con Europa… ¡Comparadas con Inglaterra!— **La voz de Arthur se elevaba, aunque en aquellos pasillos dudaba que alguien los escuchara. Se habían alejado bastante de la zona de las celdas, donde quizás el resto de sus compañeros seguían con el prisionero** —Es muy sencillo tratar de comprender cuando ayudas en una guerra cuando está prácticamente terminada, ¿Dónde estabas, eh? Tú, llegas cómodamente a un continente que no es el tuyo, arrasando… ¡Puedes perder soldados! Pero... ¿que son de las personas****, familias, hombres, mujeres…? ¡No sabes lo que es que tu país sea arrasado por alguien sin piedad…!**

— **¿Por alguien ajeno que invada, interponga sus ideas y pensamientos a la gente? ¿Qué les coaccionen si se niegan a hacerlo? ¿Qué prive de la libertad a**** cuanto le rodea? —** Alfred alzo una ceja, repentinamente serio, mirando con incredulidad al inglés, haciendo que este se sonrojara hasta las cejas. En un segundo, el estadounidense había descrito a la perfección lo que había llevado a cabo Inglaterra con América hacía ya tantísimo tiempo, el la época de la colonización…No tenia nada que ver con aquella guerra absurda, pero estaba claro que Estados Unidos sabia lo que era ser invadido ** —Comprendo perfectamente lo que significa que invadan tu país, Arthur...**** Y perdona que te lo diga, pero qué este no sea mi país, no quiere decir que no sufra cuando sufre la gente…**

—**No es lo mismo…— **Movió la cabeza, con gesto de negació dudaba que su compañero realmente lo entendiera... Él simplemente, no podía hacerlo

—**Sí que es lo mismo— **Alfred se acercó tan rápidamente a Arthur que este apenas se dio cuenta, y cuando se percató, lo tenía prácticamente encima. El de gafas lo agarro por los hombros, situándose a la misma altura que él, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos** —Mientras te vea sufriendo de esta manera, lo es—** El inglés creía que se descompondría allí mismo _¿A qué venia aquella estúpida e inútil declaración? _**—Porque yo... — **_¿Acaso para algo más que para incomodarlo al mismo tiempo que notaba como sus t__ripas desaparecían? ¡Ignora a este estúpido, que se hace llamar héroe! _Le repetía su mente mientras miraba los azules ojos de Alfred **—Si te veo así Arthur, yo…— **Acaricio con una de las manos el pelo del muchacho inglés, parando inmediatamente y mirando hacia otro lado, con vergüenza** —Simplemente, con ver ese gesto de dolor y desesperación en tu rostro, me siento morir...**

—**Estúpido... — **Farfullo retirándole la mirada y con falso gesto de fastidio, pero sin moverse ni separarse, por muy juntos que estuvieran sus cuerpos. Sentía que si tenía que derrumbarse, quería que fuera en brazos del estadounidense... Se sentía tan cansado de toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Sabía que no era culpa de él que Estados Unidos hubiera entrado tarde en la guerra, pero si él hubiera metido prisa… Si hubiera tenido verdaderas ganas, habrían llegado mucho antes y quizás toda aquella locura podría haberse frenado hacía tiempo. Eso era lo único que se había repetido con angustia Arthur desde el día en que el piloto había llegado a Europa con sus tropas, para ayudarles. Pero escucharlo con aquella voz tan devastada, perdido en sus ojos, no podía sentirse con tanto rencor hacia él… **—Entonces si entiendes como me siento, como nos sentimos todos… ¿Por qué parece que estés más del lado de****l Eje que del nuestro?**

— **Porque descargaste toda tu rabia contra Ludwig, Arthur Y tú sabes… Sabes… ¿Sabes que no todo depende de ellos, verdad? ¿Qué ellos simplemente llevan a cabo las acciones que se les mandan, que su gente elige? No tienen elección, sim****plemente deben…**

—**Lo sé… Lo sé, pero eso no… No me calma Alfred. Quiero que paguen por todo… Sé que no es justo, pero…— **No quería hacerlo, seguir confesándole todo aquello al estúpido y tardón estadounidense pero las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, sin que pudiera detenerlas. Alfred, alarmado, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como extrañamente el inglés le devolvía el abrazo.

—**Arthur, pagaran. Te lo prometo. No dejaremos que queden impunes para que pueda repetirse algo así jamá****s… Pero Kiku, Feliciano… incluso Ludwig… Ellos no son los completos responsables de todo… No descargues toda tu rabia sobre ellos…**

— **¿Des…desde cuando eres tan elocuente, imbécil? — **Arthur solamente sorbía, sin dejarle ver su cara, mientras seguía apretando el abrazo. Alfred simplemente podía mirarlo de reojo y, aunque la tristeza se mascaba en el ambiente, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando el pelo de su antiguo protector.

—**Oye Arthur… Si…Si yo estuviera capturado… como Ludwig… ¿Tu…Tu vendrías a?—** Pensó en el rostro acongojado de Feliciano, clamando por que liberaran a su amigo y sintió un vuelco en el corazón al notar como las manos de Arthur lo aferraban con más fuerza, casi con desesperación.

—**Por supuesto, grandísimo idiota— **El inglés siguió sin mirarle **—Que pregunta más absurda**

— **¿Aunque sea un tardón? **–Trato de bromear el estadounidense**.**

—**Aunque seas el tardón mas idiota del mundo**…— Susurro Arthur, soltándole un poco, pero sin dirigirle una simple mirada. Finalmente se soltó del abrazo, frotándose los ojos** —**

**..Continuara.**

* * *

><p>Y por ahora se acabó. Esta historia empezó como un oneshot, pero empecé a escribir y escribir y me di cuenta de que llevaba 18 hojas… ¡Dios mio, me enrollo como una persiana! Espero que disfruten de mi historia, es una mera idea que empezó a rondar por mi cabeza desde que recordé la puñalada trapera que le da Italia al Eje en la 2ª Guerra mundial… ¡Dios, me dolió tanto pensar en la cara de Doitsu en ese momento!<p>

Le dedico este fic a todas las enamoradas del GerIta, a mi amiga Airyn (por ser tan buen fratello y buen cejotas en nuestros momentos de rol) y a todos los fans/obsesos de Hetalia

Espero reviews, tomatazos de indignación, criticas y todo lo que quieran… ¡Estoy a su servicio! Y la siguiente parte vendrá pronto, solo me queda limarle unas cosas ;)

PD: Si. El **UsUk** esta metido en el fic por puro fanservice… pero es que no podía evitarlo xD

¡Saludos! o3o/


End file.
